All Over Again
by jc4127
Summary: Something brings everyone back to Tree Hill four years after high school graduation.  Mostly Brucas with some Naley and a little Leyton.  This is my very first fic, so any comments or suggestions would be greatly appreciated.  I hope someone likes it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Okay, we are not going to do this. We are not going to get sad. Nothing is going to change now. We'll all be friends forever. I know it." said Brooke.

"Look in four years we'll meet right back here. You know, done with college or wherever we go. Right?" Lucas responded.

_New York City, 4 years later…._

Brooke Davis stared out of the window of the limo at the skyscrapers wondering how she got where she is today. She sometimes finds it unbelievable that she actually lives in New York, that most of her dreams have come true. She has celebrities fighting to wear her designs. She is constantly in the news, sometimes when she wishes she wasn't. She begins to think back on how far she—

"Hey, are you okay?"

She turns from the window and replies, "Yes, I was just thinking."

"Yeah, I've been trying to get your attention for a while now."

"I'm sorry. I just have some things on my mind right now."

"Well I hope I am one of those things."

She closes her eyes to prepare herself for the same conversation she has with him every few weeks. She thought he understood the type of relationship they have. The only type of relationship she can have right now.

She sighs and then calmly says. "Justin, you know that this relationship is really just for the press. You are a great guy and I love spending time with you."

"Brooke, I know we said that we would just hang out some for publicity. You would be my arm candy and I would be yours. But I didn't plan to get these feelings for you. I really think if we give this relationship a try it could be something great."

"I told you I can't do that. I know there are many women out there that would want to smack me upside the head and call me crazy for turning you down time and time again. You are People's Most Beautiful Person, NFL Player of Year, and one of the sweetest men I know." She reaches out and grabs his hand. "To me you are perfect, which is one of the reasons I can not open up and let you all the way in." She hated seeing the look of disappointment on his face so she turned her head away and looked down in her lap.

He placed his finger under her chin and slowly lifts her head up so she would look him in the eye. "I don't understand why you are so against this. I know you said something happened in your past but I can tell you right now I am not like that person who hurt you. I can—"

"Persons!" she stated. "There were two people who hurt me." He then rubbed her hand as an act of encouragement so she would continue on with the story.

"I've only opened up myself to love someone twice in my life and both times it was with the same guy." She stops and tries to compose herself because even though it has been four years, the hurt is still there and at times brings her to tears. "Both times this guy broke my heart by cheating on me with my best friend."

"Brooke that is awful. I wouldn't wish that pain on anyone but I am not like—"

He was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She grabbed her favorite monogram Gucci handbag, the one she just can't seem to let go of because it was her first $3000 bag that she purchased with her own hard earned money, and she pulled out her cell phone. When she glanced at the display she saw that it was "Tutor-mom" calling.

She smiled and answered "Hi tutor-mom! How are you and Nathan and my wonderful godson—"

She paused when she heard what she thought was a sniffle and then all of a sudden it turned into a heart wrenching sob. "Haley you are scaring me, what's wrong?"

_Tree Hill High School Gym, Tree Hill NC_

He paused the game film playing on the TV when he heard the knock on the door. "Come in."

In walks the troubled star player of the Tree Hill Ravens.

"Hi Coach Scott. You wanted to see me?"

"Hi Josh." He points to the chair in front of his desk and says "have a seat." As Josh goes to sit down Lucas asks "do you know why I wanted you to come see me?"

"Maybe because of my recent attitude."

"That is correct. I assume that there must be something going on for you to act this way. I've never had any problems from you before." He looks a way from me shamefully. "Is there something you want to discuss?"

"Nothing that talking is going to help."

"You never know Josh. It may just help you to talk it out with an impartial person." Josh then looks at Lucas as if he is trying to decide if he wants to open up. "I promise you whatever we discuss will stay here between us."

He looks up and then says, "I just have so much going on right now. My Dad is on my back, my Mom argues with my dad about pressuring me, and now I am having girl problems with two different girls." He sighs before he continues, "there is just so much pressure on me now and I just take it out on the wrong people."

Lucas shakes his head and thinks 'If he wasn't sitting right in front of me I probably would have laughed. He is me four years ago.' Instead of laughing he looks up at him and says, "I have been through everything you just mentioned so I totally understand where you are coming from." Josh responds by looking up as if he wants Coach Scott to continue. Lucas does just that and says, "my dad got my mother pregnant in high school, left her and went to college and then got another woman pregnant." Josh just looks at Lucas stunned. "He married the other woman and had nothing to do with me growing up. We didn't start talking until I joined the basketball team my Junior year in High School. He was an evil man and treated me terribly. He would always make sure I knew that I was a mistake and that he didn't want my mom to keep me."

"Wow, that does sound bad."

"That isn't even the worst thing he did. Since he wasn't around his brother, my wonderful Uncle Keith, practically raised me. Then during my senior year Uncle Keith and my mother were engaged and he wanted to adopt me. Before the marriage or adoption could happen, my father murdered my Uncle."

Josh is now looking at his coach with pity. "I hate to say this Coach but I am glad my situation isn't as bad as yours."

"Yes it was a bad time for me and my mom. She struggled with raising me without my father and then having to deal with him when he came back in my life."

Lucas paused to recall one of the worst times in his life. "We had to come together to survive my uncles death. Then after the death my mom found out she was pregnant so we had another thing to deal with right after the death. But somehow we made it through. When it was happening I didn't think I would be able to get over it, but with time I did. Right now, I know you feel like what you're going through will never end but I am a witness that if you stay strong and just hold on it will get better. Plus you have me here to talk to, to vent, anytime you need to."

Josh slowly smiles and says, "Thanks Coach Scott, I probably will take you up on the offer to talk sometimes. But I did notice that you didn't give me any advice about the girls."

Lucas laughed and responded "That's because I am probably not the person to give you advice about that. My situation was bad, and the only advice I could give you was to not do what I did. If I could go back in time there are so many things I would have done differently. I could have avoided so much hurt and probably would have had a better personal life right now."

Josh giggled before saying "Coach Scott are you single now because of some girl from your past? Are you that sprung that years later you are still longing for her?"

Lucas smiles saying "If you met her you too—"

Just then Lucas is stopped because his cell phone starts ringing. He answers, "Hi Nate, what's going on?

Nathan replies "It's bad Lucas, real bad."

_Backstage RBC Center, Raleigh NC_

Peyton looked on at the monitors making sure the stage change was moving smoothly. In the last city there was a mistake made and she had to hear Adam complaining. This was one of the things about her job that she hated, being at the artist beck and call. One thing that she does love about her job is touring, and it doesn't hurt that she is touring with Maroon 5, one of her favorite bands. She loved going city to city around the country and she especially loved travelling overseas. Sometimes she does miss living like a normal person with a family and kids to come home to. Sometimes she longs for the life of her old friends Nathan and Haley. Just then her cell phone rang and it was just who she was thinking about.

"Hi Nate, what did I do to deserve this call?"

"Peyton something has happened."


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter two. I don't know if I will always update this quick but I had both chapters written and I have an outline so hopefully I will be able to update quickly. I would love some reviews so I can know if anyone actually likes this story.**

Chapter 2

Lucas rushed in the hospital searching for Nathan and Haley. He goes to the waiting room that Nathan told him to go to. When he gets there he sees Haley sitting with her head down crying and Nathan beside her with his arms around her. They both look up when he enters and Haley immediately gets up and runs to him.

"Lucas I am so glad you are here." When she reaches him she runs into his arms and continues to sob.

"There is no other place I would rather be. How is James doing?"

She pulls herself out of his arms and says, "We don't know. They won't tell us anything yet."

"Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"He was outside at the neighbor's house playing and somehow he got hit by a car. The neighbor said he ran out in the street after a basketball and when she called him to come back it was too late."

"So you haven't heard anything from the doctor yet?"

"All we know is that he is in surgery right now. So all we can do is wait."

_One Hour Later….._

Nathan jumped up from his seat and yelled, "what is taking so long!"

Lucas went to him grabs him and tries to get him to calm down. "Nathan I know you don't want to hear this but you are going to have to calm down. The doctors are doing the best they can."

"I know man, I just need to know what is happening to my son." He then begins to break down and cry. Lucas reaches over and hugs him.

Haley looks up at the new person that entered the waiting room.

"I got here as soon as I could."

Haley ran to Peyton and said, "Thank you so much for coming."

"Of course I am here" said Peyton as she hugged Haley. "Hi Nathan, Lucas."

Both men look up and greet her. She pulls Haley to a nearby chair and asks her to give her the details. After Haley talks to Peyton they all just sit and wait. Peyton decides to make small talk to get everyone's minds off of what is going on.

"Haley, did you ever finish that song you played for me a few weeks ago?"

"Yes I did. When this is all over I will have to let you—"

Before Haley could finish a doctor walks in and asks for the parents of James Scott. Haley and Nathan jump up and walk towards the doctor. He whispers something to them and Haley then turn towards Lucas and Peyton and tells them "we will be back when we find out what's going on." Lucas and Peyton look on as Haley and Nathan are escorted out of the room to speak with the doctor.

_20 minutes later…_

"So Lucas how is it coaching the Ravens and how is the second book coming along?"

"Coaching is great. I am glad that I decided to take the job and glad that you convinced me to take the opportunity."

Peyton smiled and said "I knew you would enjoy it."

He says, "I am glad to be back closer to my family. Speaking of family, my mom is with Lily right now and when she can find a babysitter she said she will be here."

"So I noticed you didn't mention your book. Are you having problems with that?"

Lucas looks at her and laughs. "You would notice that I didn't mention my second book or the lack there is of it."

"I guess that means you haven't written a lot."

"No, I haven't written a lot. I haven't even written a whole page yet."

She begins to laugh with him and says, "wow that little? I though you would have done more than that."

"It is not as easy as the first book. I can't find the inspiration I need to write again."

Jokingly Peyton replies, "I don't think it is inspiration you need maybe you need me around like I was during the first book."

He looks at her and laughs. "Sure Peyton, it is you that I need."

They both stop laughing when they hear "I hate to interrupt but how is James doing? And where are Nathan and Haley?"

"The doctor came and got them to talk about thirty minutes ago" Peyton replied. "How are you doing Brooke? I see you in the press a lot."

"I am good. I can't really complain. Right now I am more concerned about James." She moves to the chair across the room dragging some luggage behind her and grabs a magazine to read before she sits down.

When she begins to flip through the magazine in her lap Lucas realizes that this was the perfect opportunity to stare at her and try to find any changes in her. He never thought she could get any prettier but he was wrong. She was dressed very stylish, which he knew had to all be designer. Her hair was a little longer with big wavy curls. If he could think of one word to describe her it would be beautiful. It makes him sad to think that she didn't say a single word to him when she got there. Then again he didn't say anything to her either. So now all he can do is just stare at her from across the room. He can't believe that she has the same effect on him; his heart is beating so fast. He feels like he is in high school again.

Peyton turns toward Lucas and notice him staring. "So I take it she hasn't spoken to you in a while either."

"No she hasn't. The funny thing is we both said we would all keep in touch and remain friends. I guess we were both naïve. When was the last time you talked to her?"

"I think it was a couple of months after the summer we left California. When we were in California we tried to act like everything was the same but it wasn't. We really thought we could get back to being best friends again but we were wrong. It never was the same after—"

"After you and I got together."

"Yeah, the trust was gone between us and we were silly to think that we could just get it back so quickly."

"I hate that I had a part in the end of your friendship." He turns back towards Brooke to commence his staring. He was staring so much at her that he didn't even notice when Haley and Nathan returned to the waiting room. The only reason he knew they were back was because Brooke jumped up and immediately went to them and hugged Haley.

"I am so sorry this had to happen to you guys. I took the first flight out after I got your call. What did the doctor say?"

Nathan calls Lucas and Peyton over so they can tell them all at the same time. "There was a lot of internal damage, which is why the surgery was so long. Right now he…" Nathan looks away and gets choked up and starts crying. Haley hugs him and finishes, "they think he has a good chance of surviving but right now he is in a coma."

Brooke looks on with tears in her eyes. "A coma! Did they say how long they think he may be in a coma?"

"They said he could come out tonight, tomorrow, or weeks from now. They don't really know, we will just have to wait. Right now they have him in a room and only Nathan and I can see him so I want you guys to go and get some rest and come back tomorrow. " Haley reaches out and touches everyone's hand. "I want to thank you all for coming. It really meant a lot."

Brooke puts her arms around both Haley and Nathan to hug them. "If you need anything, please call me and I will get here so fast you would think I was wonder woman."

Everyone laughs and Nathan says, "leave it to Brooke to make us laugh at a time like this."

"Of course I am Tigger or Cheery to others." She briefly glanced at Lucas before turning back to Nathan and Haley. "So I am leaving and don't forget to call for anything."

"Thanks again Brooke."

"Bye everyone." She turns and grabs her luggage and starts walking towards the elevator.

"I am going to go too. I will let mom know what's going on. I am sure she will be here to see you guys tomorrow. If you need me for anything feel free to call me too." He hugs both Nathan and Haley, says goodbye and starts off towards the elevator. When he gets to the elevator he notices that Brooke is still there waiting.

"I thought you would have been gone by now."

She turns towards Lucas, looks him up and down and replies, "obviously I am not."

"I know this isn't the ideal situation to see each other again but can we at least be cordial to each other?"

"Lucas, this has nothing to do with you or us. I am here for my godson. I am not in high school anymore where everything was about you."

"Everything about me? When was everything about me in high school?"

"You know what Lucas, I am not going to have this conversation with you right now. It has been a long day and I need to get some sleep."

"Where are you staying?"

"I don't know yet. I was going to catch a cab and see if any of the hotels have vacancies."

"You shouldn't stay at a hotel. Why don't you let me call my mother and you can stay in my old room. Before you say anything, I don't live there. I have a condo by the beach."

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Well I am calling her anyway incase there aren't any rooms at the hotel. I am pretty sure there is a convention going on. I can drive you to the hotels to check so you don't have to pay for a cab."

"We were just arguing and now you are trying to find a place for me to stay and offering to drive me around."

"I told you before and I will say it again. I'd do anything for you."

She turns to look at Lucas surprised by his last comment. Before she has the chance to say anything the elevator dings and the door opens. They both walk in and she thinks to herself 'just breathe.'


	3. Chapter 3

**So I am back again. This one is a little longer. I loved writing it so I hope you guys love reading it. There are a couple of things in here that I hope you girls from FanForum will appreciate. The song that is used is "I Though She Knew" by NSYNC. Enjoy and let me know what you think!!**

Chapter 3

As the sun light shined through the windows Brooke set up in the bed looking around thinking 'never in my wildest dreams would I imagine being here in Lucas's bed again.' She notices that not much has changed since the last time she was here. She can't believe that the same circular pattern sheets are still on his bed. She would have thought Lucas would've bought some new sheets by now. Maybe using the same sheets was a way for Karen to keep his room looking like it was when he was growing up, a way for her to hold on to the past. She then notices the two framed pictures on the night stand. It saddens her to see the picture of Keith and Karen. It surprised her to see the picture of her and Lucas. She doesn't understand why that picture is up because the last time she was there it wasn't. When she looks over to the shelves she smiles when she sees the pictures of Naley and James and the picture of the five of them. Maybe Karen had something to do with the pictures that were up. She has decided that is the only justification she can believe because the last time Lucas lived here he was with Peyton. She is getting a headache just thinking about the pictures and then her mind drifts towards last night.

_"I can not believe there isn't a single room__ available__ in this town. I hate hair stylist and I hate that they had to__ have a convention this weekend,__i__n Tree Hill of all places."_

_"Well I told you that you can stay with my mom. I already spoke with her and she is excited to see you again."_

_"I am excited to see Karen and Lily too."_

_"See it can be like old times, when you lived with my mom. Only now Lily will be there too."_

_"I loved that time I stayed with Karen. She was like the mother I never had."_

_"So it's settled. You are staying in my old room." He smiled and reached out to grab her hand._

_She pulled away as if his touch was like fire. "I don't understand you Lucas, why are you__ so concerned about where I stay?__ Why are you in the car with me when you should be at home with Peyto__n?__"_

_He quickly turned toward her and gave her a WTF look. (Imagine the look he gave her during the car ride back from New York when Brooke told him it was okay that he was in to Peyton in episode 22 of season 2)_ _"Why would I be with Peyton?"_

_"I know I am not deaf. It was just a few hours ago when I heard you say, and I quote 'Peyton, it is you that I need' when I walked into the waiting room."_

_"So you thought we were still together?"_

_"What else am I suppose to think."_

_"Well if you kept in touch with either one of us you would know that we haven't been together for four years. We are only friends. We broke up shortly after you all left from Californi__a__."_

**She was my once in a lifetime**

**Happy ending come true**

**I, guess I should have told her**

**I thought she knew**

_Now it was her turn to give a WTF look. "I remember our time in California. You guys were always on the phone with each other. It was like you missed each other so much and that you hated being apart."_

_"Yeah we did miss each other. We missed the friendship. Our time apart during that summer helped us realize that all we ever were and ever could be__ was just great friends._

_She looks at him and just shakes her head. "I can not believe the 'soul mates' didn't even last as long a__s__ you and I did."_

_"Peyton realized that she wasn't in love with me. She was in love with the idea of me. I was her hero the guy that always saved her. S__ince she was always alone s__he loved that I played that role to her."_

**She said I took her for granted**

**That's the last thing I would do**

**I'll never understand it**

**I thought she knew**

_"Yeah I did not forget that SHE was the one you always saved."_

_He looks at her and sighs. "Yeah well my saving her did not amount to being in love with her."_

_She chuckled and said, __"So she broke up with you?"_

_"We actually broke up with each other. I realized that I was just holding on to an old school boy crush around the same time she had her realization. I had the biggest crush on her for so long which made me think I was in love with her. But it wasn't a romantic love it was a friendship love. I think we both realized we hurt you so much that we thought we had to be together after everything we put you through."_

_There was a long pause before she replied, _

_She didn't know how__ else__ to respond to that. Everything that she thought was true turns out not to be. She gave up her happiness so her best friend and boyfriend could finally be happy and be with the person they were suppose to be with and now she finds out that they weren't meant to be. It was too much to take in right now so she turns towards the window and looks out at the familiar scenery._

**A heart full of words left unspoken**

**Now that we're through**

**I'd sell my soul to have this silence broken**

**I thought she knew**

_They continued on their journey in silence. Lucas knew that it was a lot for her to take in so he just took the familiar drive home. After another 10 minutes of silence they arrived to his childhood home. His mom must have been waiting up for them and heard the car because she was now standing in the door way. Brooke than reached for the door handle but he grabbed her arm to get her attention before she got out of the car._

_"There has only been on person in my life that I have been __love with. I hate that it took her leaving me and me dating her best friend for me to figure that out. _

_For the second time that night she had to tell herself 'just breathe.'_

_Lucas continued to stare straight into her eyes as to let her know he was speaking from his heart. "You don't know how much I wish I could go back and change—"_

**I thought she knew my world revolved around her**

**My love light burned for her alone**

**But she couldn't see the flame**

**Only myself to blame**

**I should have known **

_She interrupted him saying, "but you can't Lucas, you can't change the past and right now I don't even know if I want you to."_

_She quickly pulled the door handle open, got out of the car and rushed up to the porch into Karen's waiting arms. She never once looked back at Lucas as he waved to his mother and drove away._

Now here she is standing in front of his nightstand holding/staring at the picture of the two of them. She had buried all of her feelings and now after last night. She doesn't know what to do with the information Lucas gave her. She turns towards the bedroom door when she hears a light knock.

"I'm up Karen, so you can come in."

"Well I am not my mom, but she did tell me to come in to see if you were up because she has breakfast ready."

She quickly put the picture down and rushed to the desk chair to grab her robe to cover up her barely there nightgown. It didn't go unnoticed to her the way Lucas was looking at her up and down like she was his breakfast.

"Okay I will get in the shower and then meet you guys at the table for breakfast."

"Well I hope you plan on dressing before you come out for breakfast. Because I don't think I will be able to eat anything if you are sitting across from me in just a towel. Plus the thoughts I would be having probably aren't appropriate things to think about in front of my mother and sister."

She gasped as her face turned red. She then tightly closed her robe as she walked towards Lucas with one hand stretched out. She started pushing him towards the door. "Oh my gosh. I can not believe you just said that. What in the world am I going to do with you."

He giggled and winked while saying, "anything you want."

She gave him a final shove out of the door and stood with her back to the door smiling. After all these years he still can give her butterflies. She doesn't understand what has come over him. Why was he so flirty and happy this morning? What happened that made him change from the serious, broody Lucas of last night? And why is she smiling and happy like it is okay for him to flirt with her? She takes a deep breath and decides that she is going to have to get Lucas and his flirting out of her mind because she is here for James. She grabs her toiletries and heads for the shower.

15 minutes later……

She looks at her outfit and makeup and approves the way she looks. Now she was dressed and ready to face Lucas again. She is glad she works in the fashion industry because she has learned how to get dressed quickly and still look good. When she comes around the corner she stops dead in her tracks because she is witnessing one of the sweetest scenes she has ever seen. Lucas is bending down beside Lily and cutting her pancakes into small pieces. Brooke tries to stay unnoticed so she can enjoy the scene but Lily looks up and yells, "BROOKE!"

She walks up to the table, smiles and says, "how do you know my name little girl? Last time I saw you, you were just a little baby."

"I know you 'cause of all the picters Luc got. You are butiful"

"It is 'has' Lily not got" replied Lucas.

Brooke looks at Lily and says,"thanks for saying I am beautiful, but you are such a pretty girl."

"Nooooooo! I'm Lily and YOU are Pretty Girl."

Lucas interrupts by saying, "I'm sorry, I may have referred to you as 'Pretty Girl' in front of her."

"That's okay. Where is Karen? I want to tell her how good the breakfast looks and thank her again for letting me stay here."

"She had to check on some things at the café. She wanted to make sure everything was okay before she left to go to the hospital. Speaking of hospital, I just got off the phone with Haley. She said we are welcome to come anytime. I thought we would drop the little one off to daycare and then stop by the café to get some food for Nathan and Haley before we go back to the hospital." Once he saw that Lily was finished eating he bent down and started tickling her before telling her to go wash her hands so they can get ready to go.

Brooke looked on and smiled at the interaction between Lily and Lucas. It was obvious to anyone that saw them that they have a wonderful relationship. Once Lily left the room Brooke got up to put her dishes in the dishwasher. While watching Lucas clean, internally she was having a debate on if she should ask him why was he so happy. She decided to just ask. "So what has you so chipper this morning?"

"Well I only got about an hour of sleep last night."

"And that has you chipper?"

"I am happy because of the reason I didn't sleep. I have been trying for the longest time to get started on my second book and didn't have anything. But last night I wrote the first five chapters."

"That's great Lucas. What do you think inspired you to write?"

"You"

And once again the butterflies returned. Don't fall for it, don't fall for it, don't fall for it is what Brooke keeps saying to herself. In runs Lily to the kitchen and Lucas picks her up and starts walking towards the door. He turns to Brooke, "are you coming?"

She is afraid to speak so she just shakes her head up and down and walks out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's another chapter. I hope you guys like it. Please review and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 4

After dropping Lily off to daycare, they grabbed some food from the café and started towards the hospital.

"I am glad you thought of bringing some food. I am pretty sure Naley hasn't even had a chance to think about eating anything."

"Yeah, I hate that they are going through this."

Brooke sighs, "It really is sad. I just pray that James pulls through."

"That really is all we can do now."

The quiet is soon interrupted by the sounds of Justin Timberlake. Lucas looked towards his radio confused as to why it was playing that song. Brooke reached in her bag and pulled out her cell phone and said "sorry it is the ringer on my phone."

Lucas laughed and said, "Why am I not surprised."

She smiled before answering the call, "Hey Justin how are you doing?"

Lucas frowned thinking 'not only does she have his song as her ringer, she has him calling her now. I guess that is her life now, celebs calling her personal cell phone about clothes…but wait she designs women's clothes so why would Justin Timberlake call her. Is she dating him too? I thought the last picture I saw of her was with some football player, whose name I can not remember. I thought it would be hard to compete with a famous football player but having to compete with Justin Timberlake too, I don't know if I could do that. I bet he sings to her over the phone or something else corny like that.' He was so distracted by his thoughts that he did not know Brooke had ended her call and was now talking to him.

"Lucas, are you even listening to me? I guess not since you aren't responding and are back to being Broody."

"I am sorry I didn't want to be in your conversation."

"It's okay. I was just saying sorry for being rude and talking on the phone."

"That is okay, I guess Justin Timberlake is an important person."

"Justin Timberlake? I wish that was him. Why would you think it was him on the phone."

"Well I may not have heard your whole conversation but I heard you say Justin and the ringer was one of his songs."

Brooke bent over clutching her stomach laughing so hard, which caused Lucas to also laugh.

"So I take it that it wasn't Justin Timberlake?"

"No silly, it was Justin Thomas the football player."

"Oh yeah I heard something about the two of you being together. So…are you guys serious?"

"I wouldn't call our relationship serious. He is just fun to hang out with. The fashion industry is tough and when I first started I didn't have time to think about the opposite sex. Now that I am established, I decided it was time for some fun."

"So is that all you want in your life right now, fun? You don't want any stability?"

"My life is so hectic right now, that is all that I have time for. Even if I had time I don't know if I want a serious relationship. The last two times I tried a serious relationship, which you were a part of, I ended up with my heart broken. I don't know if my heart can go through anymore hurt."

As Lucas pulled into the parking space at the hospital he looked to Brooke and said, "I have had a lot of time to look back at our relationship. I realized you gave so much to me and I never showed you how much I appreciated it. For that I will forever be sorry."

Brooke reached for her door handle and opened the car door. Before she stepped out she turned towards Lucas saying, "too bad you didn't figure that out four years ago."

* * *

RM 4127 Tree Hill Hospital

Haley was trying so hard to hold back her tears. She was standing over James bed noticing how he was just laying there lifeless. She remembers just weeks ago when everything was okay.

_Haley __set outside in the chair on the porch watching __Nathan __trying to teach__ James __the game of basketball. _

_"Okay James, I want you to watch me first then I want you to do what I do."_

_"Okay Daddy!"_

_"This is how you dribble. Stand still and hit the ball to the ground, when it bounces back up hit it again. That is how you dribble __while standing __in place. Now take the ball and you try."_

_James grabbed the ball __from his father and took off running to the basket while dribbling. Nathan looked on shocked._

_"James! Who taught you to run and dribble at the same time? Haley do you see this?"_

_"I watched you and Uncle __Luk__!"_

_"Haley, my son is a genius!"_

_"Nathan he is OUR son."_

_"I know Haley, I just can not believe he learned that himself. You can't even run and dribble at the same time."_

_"Ha, Ha, Ha.__ You are so funny Nathan."_

_"James come here son. Since you know how to dribble, now it is time to learn how to shoot."_

_"Nathan he is to__o__ short to shoot."_

_"Not if I pick him up."_

_James began to jump up an__d__ down yelling, "pick me up dad."_

_Haley jumped out of her seat clapping as Nathan lifted James up and James then dunked the ball into the basket_

Haley wished she could go back to that day when they were so happy. She pulled her chair closer to the bed and decided she should talk to her son. The doctor said that even though he was in the coma he could still hear them.

"Hi James. It's mommy. I really miss you and I want you to wake up. Daddy misses you too. Your Uncle Luk is here, and guess who else is here? Your Auntie Brooke is here and I know how much you love her. She came all the way from New York to see you. Oh and Peyton is here too. You just need to wake up baby."

Peyton and Nathan stood outside the door watching Haley through the window.

"Peyton, I don't know what to do. I am trying to be strong for Haley but inside I'm dying. I want my son back too."

"I know it is hard but it is probably best to talk to Haley about it. Let her know that you are hurting too."

"Yeah I think you may have a point there."

Brooke and Lucas turned the corner and walked towards Nathan and Peyton. Brooke saw the distraught look on Nathan's face and immediately went to him and hugged him. After she released him from the hug Lucas also hugged Nathan and offered some encouraging words. All four of them then joined Haley in the room. She turned towards them with tears in her eyes.

"Hales, how are you holding up?" Brooke said as she hugged her.

"I just want him to wake up."

Lucas walked towards Haley and put his hand on her shoulder for support while she was hugging Brooke. "Have you or Nathan ate anything these last few days?"

"I don't know about Nathan, but I've been so worried that I couldn't eat."

"Bro, I haven't really eaten that much either."

Lucas held up the take out bag and said, "Well Brooke and I stopped by the café on the way here and got some sandwiches for you guys. I think you guys should take a break and go to the cafeteria and eat. We will stay here and watch James while you eat."

Haley looked at Lucas sadly. "I don't know if I want to leave."

Brooke stepped closer to Haley. "It isn't going to help James, if when he wakes up his parents are too weak and sick to care for him. Just go and take a small break and eat. We will be here watching and talking to James. I of course will tell him all these great stories about when we were roommates." She smiled and was glad to see a very small smile from Haley.

"Okay but we will only go for thirty minutes. If the doctor comes by someone better come get us."

"I promise I will immediately go get you if the doctor comes." Lucas said.

* * *

10 minutes later…

"James I have so many cool toys and clothes for you. I can't wait until you see what Auntie Brooke has for you. I just know you are going to love it."

The door opens to reveal the doctor and a nurse.

"Hi, I am Dr. Farmer. Where's Nathan and Haley?"

Brooke turned towards them saying, "they went to the cafeteria to eat."

"Well I need to check on little James here. Can you all step out in the waiting room while I check on him."

Lucas replied as he walked towards the door, "Okay. I will go to the cafeteria and find Haley and Nathan and tell them the doctor is here."

"We'll be in the waiting room." Brooke said.

* * *

Tree Hill Hospital 4th floor Waiting Room

Tension was in the air as Peyton and Brooke sat beside each other in the waiting room. They were the only ones in there at the time and hadn't said a word to each other during the five minutes they had sat there.

Peyton looked at Brooke nervously. "So I saw you and Lucas showed up together. Any of those old sparks still burning?"

Brooke put her magazine down and turned towards Peyton with a look of disgust. "Don't you dare ask me about feelings I have for Lucas. My feelings obviously didn't matter four years ago so why should they matter to you now."

"Brooke your feelings have always mattered to me."

"Well you have a funny way of showing it."

"I know I hurt you in the past but I was hoping we could work past that. I know things changed after Lucas and I—"

"Do you really want to discuss this right now Peyton?"

"I miss our friendship Brooke and I just want it back."

"Of course you miss our friendship because I did everything for you and you never really did anything for me. We had this connection growing up because we both had absentee parents and could always depend on each other. You were the one person that I trusted most in life. Junior year when you and Lucas went behind my back, I was devastated. You knew how I was in the past and how he made me want to change. You knew how important he was to me. The two people in my world that I trusted the most destroyed me. It was so hard for me to forgive you both but I had no one and you were the only one that I would ever go to so I decided to let you back in first. Then when Lucas and I started hanging out again you encouraged me to give our relationship a second chance. You told me several times that you didn't want him anymore and that he wanted me even when we finally got back together. You kept reassuring me that he loved me and you wouldn't get in between us again but it was all lies because a few days later you are telling me you have feelings for my boyfriend." Tears then began to fall from Brooke and Peyton's eyes.

"Brooke. I thought it was best if I was honest with you."

"That is bullshit and you know it Peyton. You knew how insecure I was and you knew that once you revealed your feelings that everything would change."

"I really thought that it would be better if I let you know instead of lying to you like I did the year before."

"How would you have felt if I told you I still loved Lucas when we were in California and I had to listen to you be all lovey dovey with him on the phone."

"I thought you broke up with him because you didn't love him as much anymore. I thought you didn't love him like I loved him. Are you telling me you never stopped loving him? I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"Peyton you are unbelievable selfish. You claimed that you just wanted to be honest to me and that you wouldn't go after him. The funny thing is every single time I saw either of you after I broke up with him you were together Peyton. Do you know how much it hurt to see you with him ALL the time after we broke up? So once again another one of your lies. You knew everything that I went through with Lucas. You knew all about my insecurity about the two of you and you are saying you thought I didn't love him like you did. I think somewhere in the back of your mind you knew that I was a better friend then you and I would give him up if I thought it would make you both happy. You only cared about your feelings and didn't even think about how your confession would destroy me once again. I gave up MY happiness so the two people I cared about most could be happy. When have you ever put my feelings above yours Peyton? You guys were suppose to be perfect soul mates. Now I find out your relationship didn't even last long. I hope those few months you spent with Lucas was worth destroying our friendship."

Peyton began to sob even harder and had a difficult time speaking. "I…. didn't….want…"

"You know Peyton you asked why I didn't say anything to you in California. I knew how it felt and I would never do that to someone that was suppose to be my friend. You don't know how much it hurt to hear my best friend tell me she has feelings for my boyfriend."

Just then Lucas walked into the room. "What is going on here? And Brooke, when did that happen to you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Here's another chapter. I had a little trouble with this one. The song lyrics used in this chapter are from Maroon 5's Nothing Lasts Forever.

Chapter 5

Tree Hill Hospital 4th floor Waiting Room

Brooke and Peyton turned towards the entrance where Lucas stood. They both were in tears, Peyton a little more than Brooke.

Brooke then looked at Peyton and chuckled, "You never told him why we weren't really friends anymore? So much for being honest. Now is your chance to let him know what really happened our senior year."

Peyton opened her mouth to speak but only sobs came out.

Brooke shook her head and said, "I guess I will have to be the one to do it." She turned away from Peyton and faced Lucas. "It did happen to me Lucas. I had my best friend come to me and confess that she liked my boyfriend. The night before Nathan and Haley's second wedding Peyton decided that it was time to let me know that she still had feelings for you, my boyfriend."

With a look of disbelief on his face Lucas turned towards Peyton. "Why would you do that?"

Peyton tried to compose herself and walked towards Lucas. When she reached him she stretched her hand out to touch his arm. He flinched back and said, "Don't touch me right now. Just explain to me why you would do that."

She could not believe his reaction to her touch. It hurt her even more that he didn't even want her to touch him. The tears then came back stronger so she struggled to get her words out, "I just…..wanted…. to be honest."

Lucas turned towards Brooke, "Is that why you broke up with me?"

Brooke sadly looked at the two of them, "I can not go through this right now. I am going to check on Nathan and Haley." She then walked around the two of them and out of the door.

"Please tell me what good you thought would come out of you telling Brooke you had feelings for me."

"I did not want to be dishonest to her like we were the year before." She paused to wipe away the tears that were streaming down her face. "I thought it was best if I didn't keep my feelings from her."

"But you kept your confession to Brooke from me? The guy you claimed to love."

_It is so easy to see_

_Dysfunction between you and me_

_We must free up these tired souls_

_Before the sadness kills us both_

"When I confessed to Brooke, I promised her that I would not go after you. I would wait until your relationship was over."

"So were you waiting when you were around me the whole time trying to cheer me up after the break up or when you were trying to help me get back together with her? Wait, were you even trying to help me get back together with her or were you trying to get closer to me?"

"Of course I was trying to help Lucas. I can't believe you would say that to me."

_I tried and tried to let you know_

_I love you but I'm letting go_

_It may not last but I don't know_

_Just don't know_

"Well it is hard for me to believe you would tell Brooke you had feelings for her boyfriend. Did she really go to the mall for her birthday or were you just trying to keep me away from where she actually was on her birthday?"

"Lucas she was at the mall. She even saw us there."

"What!!!! I never saw her there. Did you see her there and didn't tell me?"

"No. When we got in a fight before the prom she threw a picture at me that was of the two of us leaving the mall together on her birthday."

_If you don't know_

_Then you can't care_

_And you show up_

_But you're not there_

_But I'm waiting_

_And you want to_

_Still afraid that I will desert you_

"So now here is another thing you never told me about. What else are you hiding from me? I thought you were the person that wanted to be honest. Now I find out that our relationship was based on you keeping some things from me. You were the one person that knew how much I was hurt when Brooke broke up with me. You were the one there comforting me, listening to me talking about how much I wanted Brooke to be the one by my side. So now I find out all along you knew why I was going through the pain and were part of the reasons for the pain. You had me fooled into believing that you wanted to help us get back together."

"I did try to help get you two back together."

"I don't know if I believe that. You wanted me to yourself and I don't think you cared who you hurt in the process. You knew how insecure Brooke was about our friendship so I don't know why you thought being 'honest' would be okay in that situation. You had to know it would cause problems and deep down inside I think that is why you did it. I think you convinced yourself that you were doing the 'right thing' by being honest but knew that it would really cause problems in my relationship with Brooke."

"I promise you. That was not my plan."

_A bed that's warm with memories_

_Can heal us temporarily_

_The misbehaving only makes_

_The ditch between us so damn deep_

"Peyton, your promises mean nothing to me right now. I can't believe that I have been lonely all these years wondering how stupid I was for letting Brooke go. I was beating myself up for ruining the best thing that ever happened to me. Now I find out that you are to blame. I know I had something to do with it but it all started with your confession. I have been miserable these last few years without Brooke. I've been thinking about how much better my life would have been if I had her by my side. I've tried with other girls, which you should know all about, but none of them ever compared to Brooke."

"Why are you talking about our relationship like it was nothing?"

"Because right now I feel like it was nothing. I feel so stupid for even getting in the relationship."

"Lucas, will you stop acting like we didn't mean anything to each other, like you never cared about me."

"You know I cared about you. That is my problem I mistook caring about your for being in love with you. We both know that we never were 'in love' with each other."

_Everyday_

_With every worthless word we get more far away_

_The distance between us makes it so hard to stay_

_But nothing lasts forever, but be honest babe_

_It hurts but it may be the only way_

"You may not have been in love with me but I do believe I loved you more than you loved me."

"You are probably right because I was not fully over Brooke when we got together. She didn't want me and it seems like everyone was pushing me towards you. Even Brooke told me to go to you. I may regret our relationship but I am thankful that it helped me realize that the schoolboy crush I had for you wasn't real. I was infatuated with you for so long that I began to think you were who I should be in a relationship with. We were so alike and we just made sense. But I don't need someone like me. I want someone that is the yin to my yang."

"So are you sure it is Brooke that is your yin?"

"I don't even want to discuss this with you right now. I need time to absorb all of this new information. I also need to check on Brooke. But first I am going to check on Haley and Nathan."

Lucas turned away and walked out the door. Peyton took a deep breath and decided to go to the bathroom to clean up. She wanted to see what the doctor told Haley and Nathan but she didn't want them to see her like this. She knew Haley would be able to figure out that she had been crying and she didn't want to give Haley anything else to add to her worries. She left the waiting room and stopped by the nearest bathroom on the way to James room.

* * *

When Lucas finally got to the hospital room he was surprised to only see Nathan sitting by the bed holding James hand.

"Nathan, what did the doctor say?"

"He just wanted to check and make sure that everything was okay with James after the surgery. He said so far everything looks good. Right now we just have to wait for James to come out of the coma."

"Where is Haley?"

"She had another breakdown and Brooke took her out of the room to calm her down."

Lucas walked towards Nathan and pulled up a chair to sit beside him. "Well it is good that there were no problems after the surgery."

"I am glad we are getting some good news. I wish I could hear my son say 'Daddy' again or hear his laugh, or watch him play basketball. I just want my son back. This is so hard for Haley. I don't know how much longer she can take this."

"However long it takes, just know that I will be here. If you don't want to worry Haley and just need to vent about your frustrations call me. I will be available no matter what day or time it is. I know this is hard for the both of you and I just want to be here to help."

"Thanks, man. But right now, I just need my son."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So here is another chapter. Thank you to all that have reviewed. I really appreciate knowing what everyone thinks so feel free to review again and those who haven't reviewed feel free to start.:) The song in italics is Avril Lavigne's Losing Grip.**

Chapter 6

The car ride back to the Scott residence was not something Brooke was looking forward to. She did not want to discuss Peyton's confession with Lucas. She could tell by the look on his face that he wanted to say something to her.

"Brooke I really think we should discuss what happened today."

"It has been a long day and I don't want to discuss it right now."

"Well I think we really should –"

Before he could finish his sentence he was interrupted by Brooke's cell phone. She looked down at the Caller ID and saw that it was Justin calling again. She never thought she would be as excited as she was to talk to Justin. She was glad to have anything that would prolong the big discussion that she didn't want to have with Lucas. By the time she got off the phone they were already at the Scott's residence. She quickly said bye and ran into the door to Lucas's former room. She took a deep breath as she stood with her back against the door. She was so glad that she avoided that conversation. She went to go lay on the bed so she could relax and just take in everything that has happened that day. Before her head hit the pillow she heard a knock on the outside door then before she could say anything Lucas burst in the door.

"I'm sorry but I could not leave with out discussing this."

"Lucas, I told you I didn't—"

"I know but this is going to eat me up if we don't get this out now. I only have one question for you. Did you break up with me because Peyton told you she had feelings for me?"

Brooke sighed before saying, "It has been four years. I really don't know why that is important."

"I just want to know if that is the reason."

"Why does it matter what the reason was."

Lucas looked at her pleading, "Please Brooke, just answer the question."

"I don't know what good discussing this will do. If you tell me why it is so important to know then maybe I will answer you."

Throwing his hands in air her responded, "Fine! If you want to play it that way we can. I need to know if that was the reason you broke up with me. I need to know that you did love me and didn't think our relationship was nothing. I need to know that you pushed me towards Peyton because you thought it was the right thing to do not because I didn't mean as much to you as you meant to me."

Lucas couldn't remember the last time he saw the evil look that went across Brooke's face after he finished talking. She angrily approached him and began poking her finger into his chest.

"Don't you dare try to turn this around and question my feelings towards you. I've never done anything to you while we were in our relationship that would make you doubt how much you meant to me. You on the other hand can not say that." When she finished she turned her back towards him and walked away in the opposite direction.

Lucas rubbed his chest where she was poking and then rushed towards her and turned her around to face him. "I am not questioning your feelings towards me now. That is what I did back then. That was the only excuse I could come up with as to why you would end our relationship. You meant so much to me and you just let me go and I could not understand it so that is what I came up with in my head."

"Do you want to know what was going on in my head during that time?"

"Yes, that is all I am asking."

"I had finally come to the point where most of my insecurities about you and Peyton and our relationship were gone. I was happy with our relationship and I thought nothing could go wrong. That should have been my clue that something bad was about to happen. Then you went away with your mom and never called and I just couldn't understand why. I didn't expect some long phone call where we would discuss what you were going through with your HCM, I just thought you would at least want to call just to hear my voice. So then my insecurities started again. I had all types of thoughts running through my head. I began to think that you didn't care if I was around or not."

_Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby_

_Right now I feel invisible to you, __like I'm not real_

_Didn't__ you feel me lock my arms around you_

Brooke paused to catch her breath. She could feel her eyes begin to water and the last thing she wanted to do was start crying. It would only make it harder for her to finish.

She took a deep breath and continued, "Then when you came home I couldn't talk to you about your lack of phone calls because it was the night of Naley's party. That was also the night Peyton decided to tell me how she felt. I was so devastated when she told me. I could not believe I was in the same position I was in before. I had thought that it would have been different the second time."

_Why'd you turn away?_

_Here's what I have to say_

_ I was left to cry there_

_Waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare_

"It wasn't the same Brooke. It was so much more than how our relationship first started."

"Well you never really showed me that. You still kept me at a distance. When I found out about your HCM I was so mad at you for not telling me. But when you explained you were trying to protect me from hurting, I pretended to understand. I was really just hurt that you couldn't trust me enough to let me know what was happening to you. I felt I was in our relationship alone. Then the next day was the Naley wedding."

_That's when I decided _

_Why should I care_

_Cuz__ you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone_

_You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip_

_I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone_

"The only thing I asked you to do at the wedding was to stay away from Peyton. But you couldn't even do that."

"If you had told me what she confessed to you I would not have been around her. I thought you guys just had another silly argument."

"It doesn't matter if the argument was silly or not. I asked you to stay away from her because I was upset and you still were around her. Then you told me about the kiss. At that moment that is when I knew it was always going to be Peyton." As hard as she tried she could not hold the tears any longer and they began to fall. "No matter what was going on you always went to her. The first day we got back together, the school shooting, even at the wedding when I was upset with her. You never put me before Peyton."

_Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place_

_When you turn around can you recognize my face_

_ You used to love me,__you used to hug me_

_But that wasn't the case_

_Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there_

_Waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare_

"I never thought I was putting Peyton before you, you guys were on two totally different levels to me. She was a friend that I had a lot in common with, and you were my heart."

"You always say these wonderful things to me but you never showed it. After Peyton's confession and your confession about the kiss, that was all the confirmation I needed. I knew that two were going to get together and I was just and obstacle in the way."

"We would have never gotten together if you hadn't pushed me to her."

"I find that hard to believe. I needed you so much then. You knew I didn't like to be alone and with my parents gone and college decisions coming up I just needed some stability from you. That was the worst time for me to find out about Peyton's feeling and about the kiss. Then the fact that you hid the kiss from me made it hurt even more. It was almost like you guys were sneaking behind my back again."

_That's when I decided _

_Why should I care_

_Cuz__ you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone_

_You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip_

_I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone_

"So instead of waiting around for you to break up with me I decided to let you go. I figured you two would finally be happy and since I was so use to being alone I would just suffer through that again. You don't know how hard it was to let someone go that you were completely head over heels for."

"Yes I do Brooke. You don't know how much it hurt to just let you go since I thought you didn't love me as much as I loved you."

"I just felt that I shouldn't prolong the inevitable. I knew that you and Peyton would get together and I was right. When Peyton first confessed her feelings she told me she wouldn't go after you. Then right after we broke up you two were ALWAYS together. It was the biggest slap in my face. You knew I was upset about something with Peyton yet you continued to always be together. Even on my birthday I decided to keep with my tradition of going to mall and I get there and see you and Peyton walking out and you had your arm around her. That night I could not believe that I was crying myself to sleep on my birthday."

"If you didn't want us together why did you tell me to go to her?"

"For some stupid reason I actually thought you wouldn't go to her. You spent so much time telling me how it was me you wanted and not Peyton. I thought that maybe you would tell me that you didn't want Peyton and that you didn't care that she wanted you because I was what you wanted. Instead you went right to her." Her tears began to stream down her face faster than before.

_Crying out loud I'm crying out loud_

_Open your eyes_

_Open up wide_

_Why should I care_

_Cuz__ you weren't there __when I was scared I was so alone _

_Why should I care _

_If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere_

"I believed that our love was strong enough that you wouldn't go to her because even though I seemed okay with it, you would know how much it would hurt me. When you didn't stay with me I was crushed. Then I was alone again. The only people I had were Rachel and Mouth. Nathan and Haley had their own stuff going on and you and Peyton begin to act like I didn't even exist. That is one thing I did not understand. When we were together everyone could hang out. We included Peyton in everything we did. When you two got together it was like I was kicked out of the group. None of the people that I had come to depend on were there anymore." Brooke looked away from Lucas and continued wiping the tears from her eyes.

Lucas walked towards Brooke and put one arm on her shoulder and the other he used to tilt her head up so he looked her in the eye. "I couldn't be around you because I was still in love with you. I didn't know how not to be in love with you and I felt that I would still want to hug you and kiss you if I was around you. I was afraid that everyone would be able to tell that you still had my heart. I went to Peyton because you no longer wanted me and everyone was saying that we should be together. Since I had wanted her for so long I thought I should at least see what would happen if we got together. I know all of this may sound mean but I did love Peyton, but it was more of a friendship love. I was confusing my feelings for her as ones of love because I did care about her. But during our whole relationship I knew something was missing. There was no passion like ours. The relationship was just comfortable because we were so similar. She never had my heart because you took it with you when you broke up with me. I love you Brooke and probably always will because even after four years I still feel like my life isn't complete with out you."

Brooke did not like where the conversation was going. Lucas was getting that look that she use to love. The look he would get every time he wanted to kiss her. She knew she had to stop him before something happened while she was in this emotional vulnerable state. She tried to walk around him but he caught her arm and brought her back to stand in front of him. He then moved both hands to her waist and firmly held her in place. "Lucas can you let me go?"

"Don't walk away from this. I finally know your side of the story but I need to know about how you feel now. I just need to know do you still love me?"

She looked down before saying, "I am not going to answer that."

He placed a finger under chin and pushed her head up again so he could look in eyes. "Tell me, are you feeling what I am feeling."

"Come on Luc, let's not get into this."

With every sentence, he began to pull her body closer to him. "Do you still get butterflies just by one look?"

She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out so he continued. "Do you still dream about me. About us getting back together and never parting again."

He now had her body pressed closed to him with no space between the two of them. Now his face was inching closer to Brooke's lips as his voice got quieter and he began to whisper, "Do you feel like you aren't whole without me? That your life would be nothing unless I am in it? Because I feel all that and more Brooke. I need you so much."

His lips were so close to hers and she wasn't pulling away. So he pressed forwards and finally had her lips against his. But as soon as the kiss started it ended because her cell phone began to ring.

She pulled away from the kiss and ran to her bag to get the phone. When she answered the phone and began talking she gasped and got this shocked look on her face. She covered her mouth with her hand then hung up her phone and turned towards Lucas.

"We need to get back to the hospital now!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is another chapter. I was suppose to put this up two days ago but I made a mistake and went to FF and read some spoilers about season 5 and was so mad that I couldn't finish the chapter. Since I have calmed down some I thought I would finish it and post it. Please review and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 7

Lucas looked over at Brooke in the passenger seat and saw tears streaming down her face. He took his right hand off of the steering wheel and reached over to hold her hand. He was hoping he could give her some kind of comfort. Surprisingly she didn't pull her hand away. Instead she reached over with her other hand and put it on top of his hand which then sandwiched his hand between her two.

He slowly stops at the stoplight and turns towards Brooke, "So the only thing Haley said was that we needed to get to the hospital?"

Brooke turned towards Lucas and responded, "That is all she said. She wanted us to get their as fast as we could. I don't want to think the worst but I am just so scared. They have been through so much that they don't deserve this." As the tears stream down her face she looks up into Lucas eyes to see if she can get that comfort she use to get when they were together. When he looks into her eyes not only does she get the comfort she needs but she realizes how much she still wants to be with him.

The look that Brooke just gave him made him feel that something just shifted between them. He isn't sure what just happened but he knows that he wants to take all the sadness from her. When he sees that she is crying even harder he lets go of her hand and wraps his arm around her body and pulls her to his side. She leans her head into the crook of his neck and continues to cry.

"I just hate that I have been so selfish these last few years. I was so concerned with my career when I should have been checking in with Naley. You don't know how happy I am that they came to visit me two months ago. If they hadn't of come and this situation turns out bad, I would have never had the opportunity to meet my godson. I don't know why I thought phone calls, emails, and gifts were enough. I should have visited more often."

"Brooke, you can't think about the past. Just think about the future and how you can start visiting and keeping in touch."

* * *

When they pulled into the parking space at the hospital they immediately jumped out of the car and ran towards the hospital entrance. When they got to the visitor's entrance Lucas reached for Brooke's hand and she grabbed it as they walked in to go to James room. When they got to the door Brooke took a deep breath and looked through the window. What she saw made her gasp and place her hand over her mouth. There on James bed was Haley on one side, Nathan on the other and a smiling James in the middle. James was playing with one of the toys that Brooke brought for him. 

Brooke burst through the door smiling and immediately went to the side of the bed and placed her hand on James leg. "James you don't know how happy I am too see you."

"Auntie Brooke! Uncle Luc! I was in an accident."

Lucas also walked towards the bed and placed one hand on the small of Brooke's back, "We know buddy. We've been here the last couple of days visiting you."

"Mommy said I was asleep for a loooooooooooooooooooong time."

"You were James. We are so excited that you finally woke up so we could talk to you."

"Auntie Brooke, thank you for my toys. I love them."

"I am glad you like them. How do you feel?"

"I'm sleepy even though I just woken up."

Haley smiled at James and rubbed his head before saying, "It's woke up James not woken."

Brooke and Lucas talked to Haley and Nathan about what the doctor said while James continued to play with his toys. The doctor told them that he would still be in the hospital for a while because they want to check and make sure there aren't any effects because of the amount of time he was in the coma.

* * *

Lucas chuckled while watching James trying to keeps his eyes open and then said, "Buddy we are going to go and let you get some rest since you are sleepy okay." 

James smiled before shaking his head and saying, "okay."

Brooke looked at Haley and Nathan before saying, "call us if you guys need anything."

Nathan smiled at Brooke, "thank you but we now have everything that we need."

Brooke and Lucas both waved bye to everyone before walking towards the door. Before they reached the door James called out, "Auntie Brooke!"

She turned back towards the bed, "yes James."

"Can I come visit you in New York again?"

"Of course you can. We are going to have so much fun. And I will come back here and visit you more often too."

* * *

The mood in the car on the drive home was totally different then the mood on the way to the hospital. Brooke was so happy and excited. 

"Lucas, did you see how good James looked? Besides the bruises, he looks like the happy godson that came to visit me a few months ago. Oh and did you see how happy Haley and Nathan were? I am so glad everything is okay now. I am just so happy right now that I could scream. I know it is late but I am so excited that there is no way I could go to sleep. Let's go do something."

"Brooke you have to remember that we are now in Tree Hill and not New York. Everything is closed now."

"I know I am just not ready to sleep."

"Well we haven't really eaten since this morning. We can go to my place and I can show off my new cooking skills."

"Throw in a movie and I am so there."

"You got it."

* * *

"Wow Lucas your place is beautiful and so cozy." 

Lucas took the garlic bread out the oven and then checked the pasta sauce before responding, "Thanks, I am glad you like it. Please let me know if you need anything. The pasta is almost done so we should be eating shortly."

Brooke got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, "Do you need some help? At least let me set the table."

"Sure, in that cabinet are the dishes and wine glasses and that drawer has the utensils.

Brooke started setting the table while Lucas finished cooking. Once the food was done Lucas brought the food to the table as Brooke poured the wine in the glasses.

"Lucas I can already tell that you have improved since the last time I saw you cook."

"Well thanks but you haven't tasted the food yet. I will wait to see what you think after you eat."

"It smells great and I am sure it is better than anything that I could have cooked."

"I remember the times you tried to cook for me in high school. You may not have been successful with the meals but I always loved that you tried to do something out of your element for me."

"I loved you and I wanted to be the perfect girlfriend." She then twirled the pasta around her fork before eating it. "Mmmmm," she moaned. "Either I am starving or this is sooooo good."

"I am glad you like it."

"Like, I love it. I wish I could cook sauce like this."

"Well maybe I should give you a lesson one day and then you can cook it for me."

"If you have the patience to teach me then I would love to learn."

"Of course I have patience for you."

Dinner went on with chit chat about all the good times they had in high school. They got so caught up in discussing old times that they didn't even notice that they finished the bottle of wine. Once they finished the meal the conversation moved to the kitchen where they started cleaning up. Lucas would wash the dishes while Brooke would dry.

"Well since we are finished cleaning up, why don't you go pick out a movie while I pop some popcorn in the microwave."

Brooke went into the living room and started looking through the DVDs. "Lucas I can not believe you have Cruel Intentions. That is my favorite movie and we have to watch it."

"Of course I have Cruel Intentions. You use to make me watch that movie over and over again when we were together. When I saw it in the store I thought of you and I had to get it." He then walked into the living room with a bowl of popcorn and set on the couch with Brooke. "Remember you use to say that it reminded you of our relationship?"

"I remember that. I felt like I was Ryan Phillippe's character, the popular, bad, party student who fell in love with the opposite type of student. I got with you to have fun and ended up learning what it was like to be in love."

Lucas could feel the tension in the air. He turned towards Brooke and looked in her eyes before saying, "You taught me how to love." He could tell Brooke was getting uncomfortable and he thought everything was going great so far and he didn't want to ruin it. So he thought it would be best to change the subject. "Did you want some soda or juice?"

Brooke shook her head and said, "Yes either is fine with me."

He got up and went to the kitchen to go get the drinks.

"Lucas do you have a jacket or something because I am a little cold?"

"Yes I do. Go down to the end of the hall and make a right to get to my bedroom. The closet is on the left. There should be a sweatshirt in there that you could put on."

She followed his instructions and found his bedroom. She went straight to his closet and found a blue sweatshirt at the top of his closet. When she stretched up to get it another item of clothing caught her eye. To the right of the blue sweatshirt was his gray hoodie that she use to love to wear in high school. She immediately grabbed that one instead. When she put it over her head it just made her smile because it still had the Lucas smell and she still felt the comfort that she would get every time she wore it in high school. She then noticed on the shelf where the hoodie once was there was a box. She let curiosity get the best of her and she grabbed the box to see what was inside.

She went to his bed and set down debating on if she should just return the box or see what was inside. She decided to take a peak and immediately covered her mouth and gasped when she saw the contents. The first thing she noticed was the 82 letters she had written him. She then saw various pictures of the two of them. She pulled out a strip of pictures that they took at one of the photo booths in the mall. She remembers how happy they were then. She puts the pictures back in the box and then grabs what appears to be pom pom strings. She remembers that her pom poms use to shed and she would always leave strings around. She wonders if these strings were from the nights she came to his room right after a game with her pom poms. Then the sight of red catches her eye and she notices a red feather in the box. At first she has no clue why a red feather would be in his box of her old things but then she remembers Halloween their senior year. She had red feathers on her costume. At this point the tears start streaming down her face. She then notices a Clothes Over Bros tag. She assumes that he got that from one of her designs. The last thing she sees in the box is pages from a magazine. She pulls out the pages and sees that it is the pictures and article from her very first interview in Vogue.

Lucas couldn't figure out why it was taking so long for Brooke to come back so he decides to check on her. He goes through the door to his room, "Did you find something to put--" he stopped talking when he noticed that she was sitting on his bed crying. He then saw what she had in her lap.

She turns towards Lucas and doesn't even bother to try and hide that she has been crying. "Why do you have all this stuff Lucas?"

He walks towards her and sits beside her on the bed. He places his hand on her knee before saying, "I don't know how many times I am going to have to tell you this before you realize it is true. I gave my heart to you a long time ago and it has been with you ever since. You are it for me and I just hate that I let you go for a second time."

Brooke stares into the eyes that she has missed for so long. She misses the comfort, and friendship she had with him. Most of all she misses the love. Without even thinking she moves forwards and kisses him.

Lucas is surprised by Brooke's kiss but soon responds. Inside he is screaming with joy to have her lips on him again. What shocks him even more is when she opens her mouth to allow him to deepen the kiss. He hears the box fall from her lap but he doesn't stop because she is now lying back on the bed and bringing him with her.

Their hands begin to roam each others bodies. Both their hearts are beating extremely fast. Neither thought this would happen between the two tonight. When Brooke reaches for the button to Lucas pants he pulls away from the kiss to catch a much needed breath. He stares in her eyes to see if she really wants this. "Wait Brooke, are you sure you want to do this tonight? I don't think we should move so fast."

"Lucas I don't want to think right now. I want to feel. I want to feel the love from you again. Please let's not talk right now." She then pulls him back on top of her and begins to kiss him again while her hand moves to the zipper of his pants.

He pulls away again, "are you sure you know what you are doing because I don't think I can stop and pull away again."

"Good because I don't want you to pull away anymore." With that she pulls his zipper down.

Lucas sucks in a breath he feels her hands at the top of his boxers. He realizes that it is too late to stop anything now because he wants so much for this to continue. So he grabs his sweatshirt that she has on and pulls it over her head before going in for another kiss.

As more clothes are lost they both start to feel like they are finally where they are supposed to be. When they are with each other like this it feels like they are finally home. Nothing else matters but each other and the love they are sharing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here is another chapter. Feel free to review so I can know what you think. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

Chapter 8

Brooke sighs as she begins to wake up and then smiles because she feels so relaxed and calm. She doesn't even remember the last time she felt this good. Because of this wonderful feeling she didn't want to open her eyes or move. She just wanted to stay this way forever. Thinking long and hard she couldn't remember why this morning felt so different from her others. Her thoughts are soon interrupted as the arm around her waist, that she didn't even realize was there, pulls her closer to the body that is spooned behind her. She quickly opens her eyes when she realizes she is not alone. She looks down at the arm around her waist and instantly recognizes it as the one she had memorized so long ago. Then she feels lips kissing her shoulder, then the middle of her back, and then finally the side of her neck.

"Good morning Pretty Girl," Lucas says before he starts kissing her back again.

Brooke turns around so she can see Lucas' smiling face. She opens her mouth to speak but before she can get anything out he leans forward and begins to kiss her. Before she knows it the kiss gets deeper and Lucas rolls over on top of her. When the kiss ends Lucas stays above her as they just stare into each others eyes. Brooke smiles before saying, "What did we do last night, better yet what didn't we do last night?"

Lucas chuckled, "I think what we did was pretty memorable considering we did it three times."

"Lucas…I'm not sure if what we did was the right--"

She was once again silenced by a kiss. "Brooke, I know we have a lot to discuss but I am so happy right now and I don't want to ruin this feeling. I think we should get ready, have breakfast, go check on James and then discuss what we are going to do about us. Can you agree to do that?"

"I guess so. But we really need to discuss what happened."

"I agree that we do but let's do it later." He then starts to get out of the bed and pulls Brooke out with him. "Right now I think we should go take a shower." He looks at her smiling, pulling her towards the bathroom door and wiggling his eyebrows while saying, "and maybe while in the shower we can start on round four, five and six."

* * *

They walked into the hospital room and saw a similar scene to the one they walked in on the night before. Haley and Nathan were both sitting on the bed one on each side of James. He was wide awake and eagerly talking to his parents. When he heard the door open he turned to see who was coming in.

"Uncle Luc and Auntie Brooke! You came to see me again!"

Brooke quickly ran towards the bed and began tickling James, "of course we came to see you again. You are our favorite godson."

Lucas walks up to Brooke and put one hand on the small of her back and the other he used to rub James leg, "how are you doing buddy?"

"I feel good!"

"We are so glad to hear that. Your uncle Lucas and I have been so worried about you." She turned to look at Lucas and smiled when he moved his hand from the small of her back and placed his arm around her shoulder as he pulled her body next to his. "We are also worried about you parents. Have you guys eaten anything yet or gotten any sleep?"

"We are fine. We are just so happy we haven't really had time to think about eating anything. Now that you mentioned eating I am getting hungry. Nathan, do you want me to pick up something for you to eat if I go to the cafeteria now?"

"Yes, I am starving."

"Tutor mom, I will go with you to help you bring back the food." Brooke turned towards Lucas smiled, and squeezed his hand before walking out the door with Haley.

Lucas stood smiling and staring at the door that Brooke had just walked out of before he was hit in the head by one of James plush toys. He bent down to pick up the toy and turned and saw Nathan and James laughing at him. "I know my godson did not have anything to do with this toy hitting me."

James pointed to his father. He then yawned before saying, "Daddy told me to throw it."

Nathan rubbed James head, "buddy if you are sleepy it is okay to go to sleep. I am sure you are tired. We will still be here when you wake up."

"Okay daddy, I'm tired." He then closed his eyes as Nathan tucked him into the bed.

"He woke up really early this morning. I guess his sleeping pattern is messed up because he was in the coma so long."

"That is understandable."

"So do you want to tell me why you had that goofy smile and puppy dog look while watching Brooke leave?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh come on. Don't lie to me. You were staring so hard you didn't even see James throw his toy at you. Oh and can I say how great an arm my son has. Maybe I should get him into to baseball along with basketball. Anyway, back to the subject at hand. What's going on? Did you guys have a nice talk last night?"

"We did a lot more than talking last night."

"WHAT!!!!" Nathan then turned towards the bed to see if his out burst woke up James. When he saw it didn't he continued but this time speaking softer. "I can not believe that you would let that happen. That Brooke would even let that happen."

"Well it did. It happened more than once last night and a couple of times this morning."

"Are you sure you want to go down that road again? Are you ready to go down that road again?"

"I am so in love with her Nathan. These few days that she has been back just confirmed that for me. Last night just felt right. It felt like I was where I was supposed to be, I don't want to be anywhere but around her. I see forever with her and I pray that she will give me a final chance to prove that, because this time it WILL be forever. I know how it has been with her, I know how it has been with out her. I am best when I am with her. I feel like I am complete when she is around. She makes me better."

Nathan started chuckling and shaking his head, "I know you are a writer and everything but a yes or no would have sufficed. Anyway I guess after you just poured your heart out to me like that the only question I have is does Brooke feel the same way?"

* * *

Haley and Brooke walked towards the cafeteria with their arms locked.

"Tutor Mom, I am so happy everything is going to be okay."

"Me too Brooke. It was scary there for a while but I think it is going to be great."

"That is good. I promise I am going to visit more often now. I really just hate that this accident is what made me realize how much I missed you guys."

"I hate that the accident happened too but I am so glad it brought my dear Tigger back into my family's life. I am not just talking about James and Nathan but I am also talking about my brother –in-law. So what is going on with you and Lucas, I got this interesting vibe from the two of you when you came into the room?"

With a smirk on her face, Brooke began to look around trying to avoid Haley's eyes before saying, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Whatever Brooke. You know exactly what I am talking about. You guys had this glow and you were all touchy. It kind of reminded me of back in high school when you guys… Wait a minute. Did you guys talk? Are you going to try and work at getting back together?"

"Umm…well…we kind of did more than talking last night."

Haley dropped Brookes arm before smacking it.

"Ouch, Haley that hurt."

"Please don't tell me you slept with Lucas last night."

Brooke turned towards Haley before saying, "I did not sleep with Lucas last night."

"Good. I was about to say that would be a big mistake."

"We didn't actually get to sleep until early this morning like around 2 am after we had sex three times. Then we woke up and did it a couple of times this morning."

This time when Haley turned towards Brooke she smacked her arm three times. "I am trying to smack some since into you."

"Once again, OUCH! That really hurts Haley."

"What were you thinking Brooke?"

"I wasn't thinking. For the first time in a long time I wasn't thinking. I was feeling, it was what I wanted to do so I did it. I missed the spontaneous fun girl I was back in high school. Plus you don't know how good it is between me and Lucas. No other man I've been with can even compare."

"First of all TMI (too much information). I did not need to know all that. So was it all about feeling good and having fun?"

"No not just fun. It was everything. Haley, he is the only guy that I have ever loved. The fashion industry is a very cold place. You can be popular one day and have the worst designs the next. No one cares about you or your feelings. I've been craving that feeling of love. I know it may seem selfish but I missed that feeling and I just wanted to have it again. I know that I wasn't as verbal about being alone like Peyton was but you have to remember my parents left me too. They didn't know how to show me love. Lucas was the first person I ever felt loved me. He taught me how to love and I haven't experienced it since him. You may not believe this but I am still in love with Lucas. He was that one guy for me. Too bad I wasn't the one for him."

Haley noticed the sadness in Brooke's eyes. "I don't know if that is true Brooke. You may be the same to him as he is to you."

"Haley you don't have to lie to make me feel better. I am a big girl now. I know that Peyton is his soul mate. He may love me but we have nothing in common like they do. They have this connection that I could never touch. I was always the person that he was with until he could be with Peyton. I understand and accept that now."

"If that is true why aren't they together now? They have had every opportunity to get back together."

"They are just going through a rough patch. They are just too stubborn to realize they need to be together.

Haley looked down and mumbled, "Seems like someone else is being stubborn to me."

"Excuse me."

"Never mind. So last night, I mean this morning. How did it happen?"

Brooke turned towards Haley and gave her a crazy look, "If you don't know about the birds and the bees how in the world did you end up with James?"

"I didn't mean how, of course I know how. I mean what led up to it. Why did you do it?"

"OMG. I forgot to tell you about the box. He had a Brooke box in his closet."

Haley looked at Brooke with a confused face, "what is a Brooke box?"

"It was a box he had in his closet filled with things about me."

"Things like what?"

"He kept my 82 letters, a feather from my Halloween costume I wore during senior year, and pictures to name a few. There were even recent things that he has collected. It was almost like I was in a time machine because seeing those things brought me back to high school when we were together. It reminded me of all the great speeches he gave me back then. I got caught up in the moment."

"So what happens next?"

Brooke's voice cracked before saying, "I don't know."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Here is my next chapter. I guess I should rate this one M. I hope everyone enjoys it. And feel free to review so I know how my readers feel about this story. I tried to proof so please excuse any errors that may still be here. Hopefully I will not as long to update, I was having a little writers block. Again please read and review.**

Chapter 9

Nathan, Haley, Brooke and Lucas sat around the table in James private hospital room quietly chit chatting while James slept peacefully in his bed. They were catching up on what has happened to all of them since they have been apart. Lucas talked about his book and coaching. Brooke discussed her fashion line and designing for celebrities. Haley and Nathan discussed raising James and Haley being a teacher while Nathan running his dad's old business. Naley had just finished eating the food that Brooke and Haley had brought for them.

Haley put her napkin down and looked up smiling, "Nathan did you tell Lucas the good news?"

"Did you tell Brooke?" Nathan replied.

Brooke looked between Nathan and Haley, "will someone tell us what is going on."

Haley smiled, "well before you guys got here the doctor told us we could take James home in two days."

"That's great you guys!" Lucas excited said to everyone.

"I can not wait to have my son and my wife back home." Nathan reached over and put his arm around Haley. "I never knew how much I would miss the little things we did as a family until we couldn't do it anymore. The family dinners we had, the nights we would sit around and watch basketball games. I just miss all the times we were together and I just can't wait until we can do it again."

Brooke excitedly bounced in her seat saying, "Well I hope you guys know I am going to throw James the biggest party ever."

Haley chuckled, "of course you are Brooke. I am not surprised."

Brooke grabbed Lucas hand, "I can not do it all by myself so Broody here is going to have to help me. Plus I have been away from Tree Hill so long I don't know where to go to buy the things I would need for the party."

Lucas looked over at Brooke and smiled when he heard her call him by his old nickname. "Of course I will help you Brooke. Plus I wouldn't want to put anyone else through what you are going to put me through while planning this party."

"Broody I am not that bad."

Nathan, Lucas, and Haley just looked at each other and started laughing.

"Okay, well maybe I can get a little crazy." Brooke then stood up from the table and pulled Lucas up with her. "Broody we only have two days to plan this so we need to get started now. We will see you guys later."

When Brooke got to the door she turned and waved bye to Nathan and Haley while Lucas turned towards them and mouthed _help me_.

Nathan and Haley just smiled and hugged each other as they watched Brooke and Lucas walk out of the door.

"Nathan what are we going to do about those two?"

"I don't know. But wasn't it fun just sitting here chatting like old times? I miss that."

"Me too Nathan, everything just felt right. I just wonder how long this will last."

Nathan moved his head towards Haley, "I don't know but I am sure everything will eventually work out. We have our family back and our friends back. Let's just be happy for that right now." He then leaned in and kissed Haley.

As Lucas and Brooke stepped out of James room Brooke begin to talk about everything they needed to do for the party. Lucas just looked on at Brooke and admired how beautiful she was when she was excited. He just wanted to kiss her right there. He grabbed her hand when he saw a supply closet door a few doors down from James room.

"Lucas what are doing?"

"Brooke, just follow me."

Once they got to the door Lucas looked up and down the hall and didn't see anyone so he pulled them into the closet. He used his body to push Brooke up against the door. Every inch of her body was touched by his, her breast against his chest, pelvis to pelvis and leg on leg. He stared at her as she smiled back at him.

"Lucas why did you pull me in" before she could finish his lips came crashing down on hers.

He pulled away, "I just wanted to kiss you so bad right now."

She smiled before she leaned forward and started passionately kissing him again. Her hands went from the back of his neck to his chest, then down to the bottom of his shirt. She wanted to feel his skin so she then moved them under his shirt and up his chest. Lucas was going crazy when he felt her hands on his skin. He wanted more. He moved his hands to the bottom of her dress and quickly found the top of her panties. They continued to passionately kiss. The next thing Brooke felt was Lucas hand pulls her panties to the side as one of his finger made contact.

She pulls away, "Lucas what are you doing? We can't do this. We are in a public place. Anyone could walk in here right now." She was stopped when she felt one finger enter her.

"Brooke you have to be real quiet." He then added another finger. "I just want to make you feel good. I know how to get you there."

She threw her head back against the door and her eyes rolled to the back as his fingers worked her into a frenzy and his lips attacked her neck. She was struggling not to scream out in pleasure because it felt soooooo good. The next thing she knew she had reached her peak and was trying to calm her racing heart. She pulled his face away from the side of her neck and attacked his lips. He was like a drug and what they just did wasn't enough, it only made her want more. Her hands moved to loosen his belt, pop the button on his pants and slide the zipper down.

He grabbed her hands, "what are you doing?" He kissed her again, "I thought you just said something about us being in a public place."

She looked him in the eyes before saying, "I know what I said but." She grabbed his pants and boxers and pulled them down his hips. "I want you right now!"

He smiled before he hiked her dress up around her waist and pulled her panties down her legs and put them in the pocket of his pants that were down to his ankles. He quickly picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He was about to lose it when she began to grind her hips against his arousal. Brooke forcefully pushed her mouth to his lips to silence their moans as she slowly sank down onto him. He quickly got a steady rhythm and pulled away from the kiss and loudly moaned when she started grinded with each of his thrust. She felt so good. Her head was buried in the side of his neck where she licked and sucked. He was so close and could tell she was too by the way she began to bit the side of his neck to quiet her moans. His strokes got quicker as he did one final push in as far as he could. He was there and could tell she was too by the way she shook and whispered his name.

Peyton walked down the hall towards James room. She was nervous because she didn't want to run into Lucas or Brooke right now. So she hoped that neither was there or at least only one was there. She would be able to deal with them better individually than if they were together. She had decided that she would peak in the room before she walked in to see who was there. Before she got to the door she stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed that a door down the hall opened and out walked Brooke. She noticed that Brooke was busy looking at her wrinkled dress and grabbing at it as if she was making sure it was pulled all the way down. Peyton thought maybe she should get the confrontation over with and approach Brooke since she was alone. Before she could take a step Lucas stepped out of the same room fastening his pants and buckling his belt. At that moment she was so thankful that she came from the opposite direction and was behind them so they didn't see her.

Once Lucas got his belt buckled he reached for Brooke and put his arm around her shoulders. He then leaned down and kissed her.

She laughed before saying, "You moaned so loud and you were worried about me being quiet."

"Pretty girl I can't help it. I tried to be quiet but I can't when I am with you. It's sooooo good."

"Oh I know because that loud moan was evident of how much you were enjoying it. I am just so glad no one came in. I can not believe we just did that and you were the one who initiated it. I am supposed to be the spontaneous, crazy one."

"It is your fault. You were just looking so beautiful that I just wanted you. When I am with you, you do something to me."

She smiled up at him and then kissed him. "The restrooms are down the hall and I think we should go freshen up before we leave."

They continued walking towards the bathroom only having eyes for each other so they didn't feel or notice Peyton at the end of the hall staring after them.

Peyton opened the door to James room and saw Nathan and Haley kissing at the table.

"Wow it must be something going around this hospital."

Nathan and Haley pulled away and looked to see who just walked in. Haley stood up to embrace Peyton.

"Hi Peyton, I am glad you came by. What are you talking about something going around?"

Peyton pulled back after the embrace putting on a smile before saying, "when I was walking down the hall I saw Brooke and Lucas leaving some room fixing there clothes and kissing."

Nathan walked towards them chuckling, "I thought they were starting the party planning not making out in the hospital. I can't believe they couldn't wait until they got home."

Haley wrapped her arm around Nathan's waist, "I know they are acting like crazy teenagers."

Peyton looked at them, "So are they back together now?"

Haley looked at Peyton with sympathy, "We do not know exactly what is going on with them. You are going to have to find out from one of them. Okay, enough about Brooke and Lucas. We have some good news."

Peyton smiled, "I would love to hear some good news."

"James gets to come home in two days."

"Oh my gosh guys. That is great. I am so happy for you three."

"Yeah we are excited too" said Haley. "Of course Brooke has gone into party planning mode and she and Lucas are working on a party and you have to be there too."

"I wouldn't miss it" smiled Peyton.

When Brooke walked out of the restroom Lucas was already waiting for her. He stood against the wall with a mischievous look. He walked towards her and started kissing her. He pulled away and whispered, "What took you so long?"

She wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "I was so caught up that I didn't realize until I got in there that someone forgot to give me back my panties. So could you kindly hand them over and I will run back in the restroom and quickly put them on."

Lucas started walking away and pulling Brooke along with him. "I don't think you will need those where we're going."

"What do you mean? Where are we going?"

Lucas looked down at his watch, "Mom is still at work so I thought we would go by her house and get some of your clothes. With all this party planning we are going to be doing I think it would be best if you just stayed at my place."

Brooke smiled, "so do I not have any say in where I am staying?" She looked around and then whispered, "And what does that have to do with you not giving me my panties?"

"Well I need you again, and I was hoping we could test out my old bed like we use to do back in high school."

"Lucas! You are ready to go at it again!"

"If I could do it right now in the middle of this hall I would. I just hope I can hold out until we get to mom's house." He wiggled his eyebrows, "I may have to pull over on the side of the road."

"Lucas Eugene! Is that why you kept my panties? So you can have easy access in the car."

Lucas smiled bent down and kissed her before saying, "that's for me to know and for you to find out."


End file.
